headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ilanics
| status = | homeworld = | stellar system = Ilanic Sector | galaxy = | body type = | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 (presumably) | special adaptations = Twin pairs of head tentacles; Chin tentacles | language = Ilanic | sub-groups = | representatives = Verell | affiliations = | allies = Luxans | enemies = Scorvians | 1st = Farscape: Back and Back and Back to the Future }} Ilanics are an extraterrestrial race featured in the Farscape television franchise. They first appeared in episode 3 of season 1, "Back and Back and Back to the Future". Description Ilanics are a space-faring extraterrestrial species from the Ilanic Sector. They are characterized by twin sets of tentacles; one pair which hangs down down from each brow and another pair that is located farther back upon the skull and is usually obscured by an Ilanic's hair or are otherwise fastened behind their heads. They also possess two tentacles that hang down below the chin. Physically, Ilanics bear a strong resemblance to Luxans, which is appropriate since the two races are genetic cousins to one another. History Three cycles prior to the escape of Moya from Peacekeeper custody, the Ilanics suffered an unprovoked attacked by a rival race known as the Scorvians, who conducted a surprise siege on one of their colony outposts in the Ilanic Sector. More than two million Ilanics lost their lives. From that point forward, the Ilanics waged a steady war with the Scorvians. An Ilanic scientist named Verell designed a massive weapon that his people intended to use against the Scorvians. He succeeded in containing a quantum singularity and developed a way to weaponize it. The Scorvians genetically altered one of their own to resemble an Ilanic and sent her to spy on Verell's work. The spy, Matala, pretended to act as a colleague to Verell, but her true mission was to steal the weapon and bring it back to the Scorvians. During a trek across the Uncharted Territories, Matala arranged to meet with a Scorvian party that would be piloting an Ilanic ship. Due to the instability of the quantum singularity however, their ship's phase couplers overloaded and they risked exploding in space. Fortunately, the Leviathan ship Moya came upon them and offered them passage. Verell and Matala brought their weapon aboard their shuttle and docked on Moya. John Crichton, the only Earth human aboard Moya, experienced an electrical discharge aboard the Ilanic ship and began experiencing precognitive flashes of possible futures wherein he saw Matal murdering Verell and the crew of Moya. John's insights altered from vision to vision, but all of them shared one thing in common -- Matala was a traitor. John eventually convinced crewmate Ka D'Argo of this and the two went to confront her. Matala murdered Verell and tried to escape with the black hole weapon aboard her shuttle. Before dying, Verell deactivated the cargo's containment field, thus destabilizing the weapon. As the shuttle sped away, the energy from the singularity opened up consuming the ship, killing Matala. Notes & Trivia * Verell is the only Ilanic featured in the series. Matala posed as an Ilanic due to genetic surgery, but was in truth a Scorvian. See also External Links * Ilanics at the Farscape Wiki References ----